


Whenever You Are, You’re With Me

by DarkSuspense



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Closure, Comfort, Friendship, Post Laurel’s death, Sara finds out Laurel’s dead, Sara/Oliver friendship, Voicemails, major character death (mentioned), old oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSuspense/pseuds/DarkSuspense
Summary: After arriving back in Star City 2016, Sara listens to voicemails from the time that she was away to reveal the last messages she has of her sister.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Whenever You Are, You’re With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s just a one-shot of a thing I noticed. None of Team Arrow even tried to call Sara, if only to just leave a voicemail and I wanted to have Laurel talk about her decision to leave being a vigilante behind with Sara even in just a voicemail. I just think it adds another layer of love between the siblings.

The legends had just arrived in Star City 2016, months after they first left and stepped off the ship much to their own displeasure and Rip’s urging. Rip was talking when Mick went to jab him and Rip shimmered. The ship uncloaked and flew away leaving them standing there, having no choice but to go back to their lives. Sharing looks, they all parted ways.

Sara was on her way back to the bunker when her phone sounded. Pulling it out of her pocket, she read the screen. _5 Missed Calls. 4 New Voicemails_  


She had three from Laurel, one from her dad and one from Laurel. While Oliver and Laurel left voicemails, her father did not. Looking at the time stamps, she noticed that they were all during the time she was away. Bringing it to her ear, she listened to the first voicemail as she continued to walk.

“Sara, so I know you’re not exactly going to get this anytime soon but I just need someone to vent to. And I know it’s not like you can reply but I don’t know... I guess now it feels kinda stupid. Either way, I-I just don’t really know what to do. I was offered the position of District Attorney by Darhk’s wife, our wonderful mayor.” The sarcasm dripped from her voice before she took a breathe and continued. “I don’t know if I want to take it. It feels like it was a lifetime ago that I wanted to be the DA. I would have to give up being the Black Canary, I guess I just don’t know if I’m ready to do that. Thanks for listening. Love you. That’s all for now.” Smiling, Sara lowered the phone and started the next one as she rounded a corner.

“After speaking with Oliver, and thinking, I realized he was right. I became the Black Canary in your memory, to honor you, be like you. And now that you’re alive again, I guess I can live my dream from what feels like a lifetime ago. I’m going to take the position. And I hope that where ever you are, whenever you are, you’re holding up the mantle. Love you.” Lowering the phone, Sara continued walking glad that her sister was becoming who she wanted to and fulfilling her dreams. Listening to the next message she continued walking.

“This is it. I’m going on my last mission as the Black Canary. Then you’re looking at the new DA. It was good while it lasted. It’s hard to imagine not being here every night with the team. But I guess after tonight I won’t have to imagine it, I’ll live it. I’ll let you know more later. Love you.” She knew it was bittersweet, that Laurel had to leave being the Black Canary, but was looking forward to listening about it.

“Hey Sara, it’s Oliver. I know that whenever you are, you won’t get this until you get back to 2016 but I had to at least know that I said it to you. Um, on Laurel’s, last mission as the Black Canary, we went to Iron Heights to stop the riot and Darhk, Laurel, she-she got stabbed with an arrow.” A deep shuddering breathe was heard. Sara’s heart skipped a beat before beating faster with worry. “I took her to the hospital and they operated and they thought she was going to be fine. But she, she um, she, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The message ended abruptly and so did Sara. She stopped in her path and stopped breathing for a few seconds before quickly replaying the message, holding her breathe hoping she heard the message wrong and none of it was true.

She must’ve listened to the message at least half a dozen times standing still with the phone to her ear on the sidewalk before she lowered the phone, and rushed to the bunker with watery eyes, hoping, praying there was something else to it.

Exiting the elevator and rushing into the bunker she looked around. Nobody was in immediate site. She walked through the bunker stopping briefly by the Black Canary suit on its mannequin on her way to the back end where the room Oliver stayed in was.

Entering the room, she looked around. A shirt was laying on the bed signaling that either someone was around or that he had rushed out recently. Hearing the sound of someone hitting a dummy, she gave the shirt one last look and left the room.  


Rounding the corner, she came up behind someone releasing their anger on the wing chun dummy, Oliver.

“Ollie?” She called out to get his attention. Slowing to a stop, he turned around to face her. “Where is she?”

“Sara-” He had a sad look in his eyes.

“Please, Ollie please tell me it’s not true. That it didn’t happen. That she’s okay. Please.” She begged eyes shining as she approached him.

“I can’t.” Oliver shook his head in sadness. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” She shook her head adamantly as Oliver approached, clearing the few feet between them and taking her in his arms. That was all it took for Sara to bury herself into him, arms wrapped around his back and head pressed against his chest. Lifting his head, he rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she mourned the loss of her sister.

Moving his head, he tilted it to kiss the top of her head before placing it back where it was and tightening his hold on her, eyes watery himself, finally allowing himself to let his walls down and grieve alongside her.

Hours later found Sara standing in front of the Black Canary mannequin. Just standing there, staring at it, eyes still red. When Oliver came to stand beside her.

“Come on.” He grabbed her hand and led her out of the bunker. She didn’t ask where they were going, nor did he tell her.

It was not long later that Oliver was leading her to stand in front of Laurel’s grave, flowers still on its base. They stood in front of it, hands together for a minute or so before Oliver moved to crouch beside the tombstone and moved the flowers to reveal the last line of print on it. He moved back to Sara, as she read the newly revealed line. Turning to him, she pulled him into an embrace, face buried into his chest.

“Thank you.” She mumbled against his chest. Leaning his head against hers, he replied.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it. It’s a short one, but honestly I don’t think this was one that had to be long to get the point across and to give a good story. Feedback is always appreciated and thank you to any and all support. 
> 
> This is an old oneshot I wrote a couple years ago, it has been on FFN since it was written but I decided to post here as well because I miss Oliver/Sara moments.


End file.
